Metal, Magic, and Spiders: A TFTGARAP Story
by A Little Fan 0f Everything
Summary: Yeah...I wrote this story a year or so ago. It may not be the best tf story ever, but I just felt like sharing it with the world's most judgmental audience; the internet. Plus, tf stories deserve more love on this site. Hope u enjoy :). (Rated T due to some parts of the Tf, but I promise there is nothing explicitly lewd in there.) 1st part of a small series I'm making.


**Metal, Magic, and Spiders: A Muffet and Mettaton-EX TF/TG/AR/AP**

Ever since 13-year-old Amber Browne had discovered the game when she was 11, she had become simply obsessed with anything and everything Undertale- and yes, by everything, I do mean characters, the soundtrack, the story, and even the fanfiction- as long as it was Undertale, Amber absolutely loved favorite thing about, though, was definitely the were all so colorful, creative, and unique in their own way, especially the main characters!

Even though she loved all of the characters in the game, her absolute favorite of the bunch was certainly Muffet. Amber found her a bit more…interesting than all the other bosses in the game. From her design to her personality to her attacks, Muffet just seemed to stick out from all the other monsters in the game- well, at least to Amber she did.

Amber smiled as she sat back in her comfy desk chair, brushing her thick brown bangs out of her face as she searched for the hilarious Undertale parody song she had seen earlier that week on YouTube. Sitting next to her in a small, wooden table chair was her best friend/fellow Undertale fangirl Rebecca.

Like Amber, Rebecca was also a massive Undertale geek, and they would often spend hours together simply talking and fantasizing about the game. Unlike, Amber, however, Rebecca was also into drawing fanart for Undertale. Not only that, but she was pretty good at it too! She had even posted a few of her creations online, which made Amber envy her slightly, wishing she could draw like her.

"So, what exactly is this song about again?..." Rebecca asked curiously as she waited for Amber to find the video.

"Well…I can't really remember any of the lyrics, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Sans and Papyrus." Amber replied, starting to become more and more frustrated as she struggled to find the right video. "Dang it! WHERE IS THAT VIDEO?!" she growled, making Rebecca look at her curiously in sympathy and amusement.

After a few more minutes of searching, Amber threw up her hands and sighed. "I just can't find it! They must have deleted it or something…" she said with mild disappointment.

"Bummer." Rebecca said back as she shrugged. Then she sat up straighter in her chair and smiled at Amber. "But hey! It's not the end of the world. There's still the entire Undertale FANDOM to look at and see! One deleted song isn't that bad, is it?"

"No, I guess not…." Amber sighed as she turned off the tablet, watching as the small screen faded to black. After a second, she turned around in her chair to face Rebecca and, out of the blue, asked curiously "By the way…. Who IS your favorite Undertale character? I don't think you've ever told me before…"

After thinking about this for a minute, Rebecca answered back.

"Hmm...kind of a difficult choice. Personally, I'm stuck between Sans and Mettaton. I mean, they're both awesome!" She said, grinning widely.

"I can totally understand you on that." Amber replied, nodding her head in agreement. "I think they're both pretty cool too, but…. Mettaton's definitely sexier!" Amber said jokingly, grinning goofily at her best friend.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Laughed Rebecca, playfully shoving her friend off of her chair, causing Amber to yelp lightly. Now both girls were laughing as Amber began to pick herself off the floor, only to fall back down again due to her laughter. Rebecca started to get up from her chair to help her up, but before she could fully stand up, she suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming from the living room. Startled, both girls snapped their heads towards the doorway connecting the two rooms together. The footsteps were steadily growing louder, as if someone were approaching them…..

"W-what? Has s-somebody broken in?!" Amber asked nervously, obviously starting to get a bit frightened about the situation.

"I…I don't think so…. I didn't hear the door open…. or any of the windows break…. Maybe we shou…"

Rebecca stopped mid-sentence when two robed figures suddenly appeared in the doorway. As they walked into the office room/playroom, both girls could now see them in more detail closer up. Both figures wore long, black cloaks with stooped at about ankle height, revealing their black metal boots. While both figures were identically dressed, the one on the right was significantly taller and broader than the other one on the left, who was more on the short, skinny side. Both figures halted in the dead center of the room and seemed to look straight at the girls. They looked both teens up and down, as if observing them closely, before looking at each other and nodding. Then, with no hesitation both lunged at the Amber and Rebecca. Before they could even try to get out of the way, both girls were grabbed by the arm by the two strangers.

As the girls struggled to get loose from their grip, the two figures nodded at each other again before reaching behind their backs and pulling out two objects from under their cloaks. Before Rebecca could even get a good look at them, the larger figure, who had been holding her by her forearm, grabbed her by her abdomen, before using both his hands to carefully wrap something heavy and metallic around her waist. After he was done, the figure simply let go of Rebecca and stepped back, allowing Rebecca to look down. She saw that a large, metal waistband had been wrapped around her waist. It was a metallic kind of grey, and it had a large pink heart symbol in the middle of it. Rebecca swore that she recognized that belt from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Meanwhile, Amber held her blue eyes shut, fearing that the figure who had grabbed her would attack. However, she was surprised when instead, it let go of her and grabbed her hair. After stroking it for a few seconds, the stranger used both hands to gently tie two small, maroon ribbons in her hair. After he was done, he too stepped back, leaving Amber in slight shock about the situation, feeling her new pigtails.

For a few moments afterwards, nothing happened at all. The room was dead silent as both girls just stood there, trying to process the situation. Rebecca started to reach her hands down in order to remove her new belt, only to flinch backwards in pain as she felt the belt tighten around her body, constricting her organs like a corset as it forced her torso into slim, sleeker shape. As it finished tightening around her waist, Rebecca felt a new pain as it…. fused onto her body itself?!

Amber watched in surprise as she saw what had just happened to her friend, wondering what the heck was going on and why. Then she reeled backwards herself, putting her hands over her eyes as they suddenly started to throb. They felt like someone had set them on fire! She moaned loudly as her eyes started to multiply, with two new eyes starting to appear above her original pair, and another one growing smack dab in the center of her forehead. After they had finished multiplying, her eyes began to turn an inky black and started taking on a more round, Asian-like shape.

Meanwhile, Rebecca winced in pain as her legs began to change as well. Her legs started to grow in length, gaining a full half-foot in height. While they increased in height, they actually shrank in mass, becoming slimmer and more… shapely. Meanwhile, the skin on her legs began to harden and turn a very dark grey, until all the flesh on her legs had been replaced by metal. She then felt her bones painfully begin to morph not only in shape, but in material as well, and became more like metal support beams instead of actual bones. Her veins and nerves morphed into tough electric wires, her blood disappearing since her body had no use for it anymore. However, the strangest change of all started taking place right in between her legs. Rebecca starting groaning even louder as her female parts began to close up as new metallic 'male equipment' began to emerge, creating a small bulge in her pants that wasn't there before.

Amber's head began to stretch upwards, becoming slightly taller and rounder than before, taking on a circular shape. At the same time, her skin began to change color, shifting from a peach-like tan to a very light violet. Her hair also began to take on a different color, going from chocolate brown to stark raven black, while also decreasing in length, her locks turning from loose and shoulder length into a short bob cut, though still keeping her pigtails. Her nose shrunk back into her head and her lips thinned out considerably, to the point of nearly becoming non-existent. Her teeth started to ache as they began to remold themselves, turning from flat, ordinary human teeth to small, sharp fangs, with two of them protruding out of her mouth like vampire fangs. Amber also felt her neck become extremely sore as it began to become both longer and skinnier at the same time.

Rebecca's transformation began to affect her torso as well. She suddenly felt extremely hot (Temperature-wise) as all the fat in her body began to burn away into nothingness. Her ribcage began to take on a narrower shape as it turned into metal, just like the bones in her legs had. The skin on her torso began to also turn metallic, the area around her chest becoming a bright pink. At the same time, her breasts began to shrink back into her body, becoming smaller and smaller until they no longer even existed. After that, various buttons and dials began to appear on her flat chest, each connecting to her fancy new circuitry. Rebecca felt a small twinge in her metallic spine as a small switch emerged in the middle of her back. Except for her arms and head, Rebecca was now looking like a full-fledged robot.

Amber cringed slightly as her shoulders started to slim down, along with the rest of her body. She also felt her fat begin to burn away, although, unlike Rebecca, she didn't lose her fat entirely. After all, she was still a fleshy being. Amber felt some of her remaining fat go down to her hips, making them a bit more shapely and curvier. However, her breasts were actually shrinking a little, though not entirely. Her waist thinned out considerably, making Amber lose her slight potbelly. (Well, at least THAT'S finally gone, she thought to herself.)

Rebecca's arms started to stretch out a little, taking on a much more slim and flexible appearance. The skin there began to, once again, turn into metal. However, unlike her legs and torso, the metal on her arms was banded, and were a much lighter shade of grey than her legs. Her hands also became a light, metallic grey, albeit not banded like her arms. Also, while her fingernails remained, they were now made out of the same pink metal that made up her chest. Her shoulder blades lengthened out and took on a black appearance, making it look like she was wearing long shoulder pads.

Amber's arms became much more slim and lanky, her hands looking much daintier than before. As she looked at her hand, Amber was suddenly struck by pain as an uncomfortable feeling began to well up in her sides. Before she had any time to react, four new arms, identical to her original ones, burst out of her sides, and ripped four holes right through her new shirt.

Rebecca's head and face were the last of her body to change. Her face turned from peachy human flesh to cold, sleek white metal, as did her neck and head. Her hair started to lengthen quite a bit, going from short and curly to long and straight, stopping just midway down her neck. Her bangs grew down and covered up her right eye, though strangely enough, this barely affected her vision. Her face turned slimmer and sleeker, and her chin became a bit less protruding. Her lips shrank back, becoming almost nonexistent, and turned into the same metallic material of her face. Her nose shrank back a little into her body, becoming smaller and much less noticeable, and her irises became pitch black, no longer being of natural material but now completely synthetic, just like the rest of her. After a few more details of her face changed (LOL I'm too lazy to write them all down, just imagine them yourself.), her transformation was nearly complete as she aged up from 15 to 27.

Amber's legs slimmed down until they were almost as thin as her arms, and her feet became much smaller and more dainty-looking. All blemishes and flaws that had once been on her skin completely disappeared, leaving her skin feeling much smoother than before. Her age then decreased, going from 13 to 11. Now Amber's transformation was almost complete as well…

Rebecca audibly gasped as her shirt and bra completely disappeared into thin air, leaving her robotic chest exposed. However, all the clothing on her lower half remained, and instead started to morph into something different. Her blue jeans became a bit tighter and thinner as they stretched down to cover up her feet as well as her legs, morphing into a pair of opaque black leggings. Socks stretched up over her leggings and came up to knee height, hardening as they became a pair of high heeled boots. Finally, white silk gloves materialized from seemingly out of nowhere, fitting snugly on Rebecca's hands. Rebecca's transformation was now complete; she had transformed into Mettaton in EX Form.

The sleeves on Amber's shirt became much more shorter and poofy, and her shirt started to slowly morph into a maroon blouse, the holes around her new arms starting to become less torn up. Meanwhile, her black jeggings rose up on her legs and poofed out considerably, turning into a slightly darker shade of maroon as they morphed into a pair of old-fashioned pantaloons. Both her bra and her panties shrank to fit her new form, becoming black and lacy as well. Her socks stretched up to become a pair of slightly transparent black tights, and a pair of small maroon heels seemingly materialized out of nowhere on her dainty feet. Amber had completed her transformation; she was now the cute yet creepy arachnid baker, Muffet.

The two former humans stood there in absolute shock, trying to mentally process what the fudge had just happened in the past 4 minutes. After briefly glimpsing at themselves, the two slowly turned to look at each other. They gasped and both took a step back as they saw what the other had become.

"HOLY CHEESE! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Rebecca exclaimed at Amber, surprised at how masculine yet smooth her own voice sounded.

"I can see what happened! You should take a look at yourself…dude." Amber replied in her new whispery, girlish voice, smirking slightly despite the situation.

"Dude? What do you mean by-oh hello!" Rebecca exclaimed awkwardly as she seemingly noticed the bulge in her-his leggings for the first time. Blushing slightly, he rubbed in head in slight sheepishness, before looking back up at Amber and said in a more serious tone, "Anyway, how did we end up like this? And why did those figures do this to us?"

"Well…," Amber replied, scratching her head in thought, "We can probably assume that those things they put on us caused the transformation. As for why those two did this to us…well…I can't really think of any reasons why. Heck, we don't even know who those two were!"

Before either could say another word, the two cloaked figures reentered the room, stopping a few feet in front of the girls.

"W-w-what now?..." Amber whispered under her breath, nervous about the figures' presence.

Rebecca was much less nervous about these figures, and was not afraid to voice his displeasure. "Okay, what do you want?! Why did you do this to us?! And WHY did you have to give me…..?!"

Rebecca was cut short when the two strangers lifted their hands up to their hoods, looked at each other once more, and took of their cloaks, revealing…. two armored dogs?

*Dogsong starts playing*

"…. Greater and Lesser dog?! O_O" Both former humans said at once, their faces scrunching up in confusion.

"Arf Arf! Rrrrrrarf! *pant pant*" was all that Greater dog had to say. Lesser dog just panted.

"Uuuuuuuuh…... why are YOU here?" Rebecca asked, more in confusion than curiosity.

Before either former human could think any further about the absurdity of the situation, a dark purple portal appeared behind the dog soldiers, and a slim, white robed-figure emerged out of the portal, walked past the dogs, and stopped in front of both monsters.

*Dogsong stops playing D:*

After a few moments of silence, the figure spoke up in a smooth, feminine voice.

"…. I know you are both confused, but promise I promise you that it will all make sense in a little bit. Follow me, and I will give you an explanation…."

With that, the robed lady turned around briskly and strutted back into the portal, the two dogs following her through.

Rebecca and Amber looked at each other, confused about what to do next.

"Sh-Should we follow her? This is all so confusing…." Amber asked, still slightly nervous about the situation.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders as she replied. "Well, we'll only find what's going on if we follow her! C'mon, let's go. It can't be that bad."

"O-Ok…" Amber murmured anxiously. Rebecca smiled sympathetically as she grabbed one of Amber's hands.

"Don't worry, I'll stay by your side. You ARE my friend after all." Rebecca said calmly.

"A-Alright! Let's go then!" Amber replied, smiling as she looked back up at her bestie. The two former humans stepped into the portal together, and after they disappeared through it, it closed up, leaving only an empty playroom behind as the new monsters set off on a brand new adventure together.


End file.
